Miku's Story book 2- Love Strikes Back
by silvermiku21
Summary: the continuation of Miku's story. What will happen to Miku and Cress? Will they be ok?
1. Chapter 1

**Miku's Story 2- Love strikes back**

(Still in Cress' P.O.V.)

I drove Miku to the hospital. She broke her ankle. I watched her all night. She slept there like an angel. She was so beautiful and cute, breathing calmly.

_What time is it? _

I completely forgot about Cilan, Chili, and Hilda. I stepped out of the hospital room and called Cilan, Chili would be asleep but knowing Cilan, he'd be looking for me.

"Where are you?" he asks, worried.

"The hospital".

"What?! What happened are you ok-".

"Not because of me. Because of… ummm… well…"

"Miku isn't it. I knew you still had feelings for her. Is she ok"?

"She broke her ankle but other than that, she's fine. I'm gonna stay the night here, ok? I wanna be here for her".

"Fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow,"Cilan hung up.

I walked back into the room, kissed Miku's forehead and lied back in my chair.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day…

Miku's P.O.V.

I woke up to see Cress. His kind eyes greeting my awaking.

"Morning, beautiful," he smiles.

"Morning Cress," I giggle.

"How's your ankle? Is it feeling better"?

"It still hurts a little, but barely. The cast is heavy but I will learn to walk in it".

He hugs me, I hug back. I sit up a little more, staring at the window. He looks at me worried.

"Is something wrong?" he asks.

"No. I'm just… looking. Everything is, different, now that I broke my ankle.

"It'll be alright," he kisses my fore head.

I look at him and we hug. Our eyes lead to each other's and we kiss.

Our lips part.

"Now let's get your papers and get out of here," he says.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later…

I awoke to the blinding sun. My eyes squinting as I sit up in my green bed. It had been a week since I got out of the hospital and I only had about 3 week to go until I got my cast off.

_How great _I think to myself, remembering my ankle would not be free from the ever so uncomfortable cast for a long time.

I stand up staring at the alarm clock resting on my vanity. 9:57 AM, it read.

_I wonder what Cress is doing at his new home. He's probably relaxing by his in ground pool on a beach chair, stretched out, his blue hair sizzling in the sunlight. _

As I enter my living room, I can't help but stare at the phone. The screen lit up flashing "4 missed calls". I pressed the button to hear the message.

The first two being from Chli, I didn't want to invade in Rin's love life so I skip them. Next from Cress, then from-. _Oh no. It can't be._

My eyes light up in shock and horror. It was Kaito. I press play for Cress' message.

"Hey Miku. Just calling to see how things are. Call me if you wanna go out somewhere. Bye gorgeous"! It ends.

My finger hesitant above the button. _Should I see what Kaito wants? _

I press my finger down.

"Oh Miku. Is this Cress boy really the one you like? I think we were perfect together. Well anyways… if this blue haired waitress really means something to you…" he stops a moment" Then meet me at the bridge down town," a grunt in the background. "Miku help!" a voice says, sounding like Cress. "You better hurry or pretty boy here is gonna fall over"he laughs manically. It ends.

I put the phone down , run towards my coat and rush out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

I run to the bridge to find not only Kaito and Cress, also Chili, Cilan, and Hilda.

I walk up the bride's rickety boards.

"Ah, ah, ah- in order for you to get your boyfriend and his precious friends, you must do a favour for me," He says, grinning.

"Fine! I'll do anything. What is it?," I walk up to him.

"Not so fast! You must break up with blue boy over there…"he says.

Those words tear my heart out. I cry and my eyes widen.

"F-fine," I give in. "I'll just do this to save his- I mean their lives".

"Hold on, there's more," he interrupts," You must _kiss _me".

I see Cress' face glow up with rage.

"Or ya know I could also kiss this lovely lady," He looks at Hilda.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Cilan screams with rage, then face turning red. Everyone looks at him, Hilda blushes.

"No. I'll _kiss _you," my words stinging myself.

I go up to him, touch his lips with mine then lean him up against the edge of the very up high, bridge.

I push him over.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you ok?," I run over to Cress, Cilan, Chili, and Hilda, breathless.

"Yeah we're fine," Cilan says as I start untying all of them.

Once Cress is untied, I jump into his arms.

"I'm sorry," I apologize.

"About what? The kiss? I know it was fake. No harm done. You'll always be mine," he replies.

"I love you".

"I love you, too".

Our lips touch.

I guess we weren't the only love birds there. When we back over, Hilda had her head rested up against Cilan's shoulder and they were holding hands.

"Miku!" I hear a familiar voice yell. Len.

He runs up to hug me, behind him, Rin was walking.

"Oh my god, are you ok, Miku?" asks Rin," I saw your note".

I almost forgot I left a note.

She looks over at Chili.

"Chili! What are you doing here?," she runs and hugs Chili.

That night, we all hung by the park nearby, staring at the stars and the beautiful scenery around us. I was resting my head on Cress' shoulder, holding his hand. Rin and Chili did the same. Hilda rested her hand on Cilan's leg, overtop of his hand. Why, even Len was holding someone's hand. A girl named _Iris _was walking by and Cilan seemed to know her. He invited her to sit with us and Len and her have been glued since then. Everyone was happy, except I couldn't get a terrible thought out of my mind.

I had _killed _Kaito. Well I didn't mean to but I meant for him to fall over and leave me alone. Turns out, the doctors said they thought he wouldn't make it. Had I really unintentionally _murdered _someone?


	6. Chapter 6

**That night…**

"_What's that?"_

I sit up in my bed where I formerly slept peacefully, woken up by a familiar sound.

I look around the room then lay back down.

"Miku," A sickening, cold whisper to my ear.

Once again I rise to look around.

A shadow appears across the room.

"You… regret… ever… killing…"mumbled something in a different yet familiar whisper.

The shadow began to rise and a knife appears in the shadow.

It moves closer and closer, as my face gets darker and darker.

I see a glimpse of a known face then-

" *Gasp*…"

My eyes are blinded by the sunny rays descending into my bedroom from the window across the room.

I sit up.

"It was a dream…" I whisper under my breath.

_But what or who… could that have been?_


	7. Chapter 7

I run downstairs to prepare myself a bowl of Cap'n Crunch.

That afternoon, Cress brought me out for lunch.

It was a pretty nice day though the whole time I couldn't stop thinking of the mysterious figure in my dream.

After we finished, we headed back to Cress' house.

"So how's life at your new home?" I ask finding nothing good enough to say.

"Pretty well," he says with slight disappointment in his eyes._ What could that mean?_

"Ah…" I reply with no understanding of why he was so disappointed.

We sat silently for about 7 minutes.

Finally Cress sprang up and said" I'll be right back," as if he just then remembered something.

I sat there staring at the floor.

Footsteps enter the room.

I look up expecting Cress but instead see Hilda.

"What? Disappointed it was me? Sorry," she says playfully and sits down.

I must have let my disappointment show on my face. _Oops._

Hilda and I talked until Cress returned with something behind his back, which then Hilda excused herself from the coach smiling at me.

Cress held out something small, cubed, and shiny.

He handed it to me and I opened it up.

I pulled out a charm bracelet with 3 charms already on it.

One of the letter M, one of a microphone, and the last of a heart.

I smiled like a child receiving candy from their grandma's purse.

I jumped up and hugged my boyfriend, I loved very much.


	8. Chapter 8

_The Next Day_

Today me and Rin are going out with Hilda for a girls day at the spa.

I wasn't really into it but I saw it as an opportunity to lose some major stress and I could get to know Hilda a lot more.

9:30 came and Rin and I left to get Hilda and then head for the spa.

At the spa we got facials, manicures, pedicures, and mud baths.

It was a great experience and I definitely had fun.

Rin got her finger nails and toe nails painted orange with white poka-dots.

Hilda had her's done purple with green stripes.

I had mine done turquois with blue flowers.

Afterword's we went out to dinner and Hilda slept at mine and Rin's house.


	9. Chapter 9

As far as sleepovers go, it went pretty normal.

Hilda cried watching _The Notebook, _we cracked jokes all night from _Pitch Perfect _and trolled _Dora the Explorer _so hard I could've sworn Rin peed her pants

3:57 A.M.

A loud bang shatters my deep sleep.

"What was that," a mumble which I was too tired to care who it came from.

I lifted myself up with my elbows.

"What's that!" squealed Hilda. She pointed over to the bottom of the stairs where the door stood open and a shadowy figure appeared.

"Oh my go-" I covered Rin's mouth because she was shouting loud enough for the person to her.

"-d," she finished whispering.

We rolled over ruffling the blankets together and stayed underneath them.

"I know you're here," a scratchy voice, followed by three heavy foot-steps.

Suddenly the blankets start to lift up, appearing behind them was a familiar figure.

"Oh my! Its-"


	10. Chapter 10

"Chili! What the h-!" Hilda was interrupted by Chili's hand.

"SHHHH! There's someone following me!" Chili explained.

"Great! Bring him in here why don't yo-," I sarcastically said then Chili shushed me.

"Quick we need to hide"!

We ran to the next room. Before we knew it, foot-steps entered the house. But instead of an un-familiar voice, an amazing sound came to my ears.

"Miku, Hilda, Rin?" Cress' whisper told me he was trying to stay hidden.

"We're in here!" I whisper-yelled.

He joined us in hiding.

The lights flicked on. I saw what seemed to be green hair.

"Chili? Cress? Are you guys in here?" he became close to the room and Chili pulled him in. He jumped, then realized who it was. He quickly hopped out to turn the lights out.

"What's happening?" he asked, confused.

"Hard to explain, bad guy outside, need to hide, and most of all BE QUIET!" Chili explained.

Loud foot -steps were heard coming from the room over.

"Who now?" Hilda sounded annoyed.

We all raised a finger to our lips, widened our eyes, and turned to Hilda.

What Hilda said was probably on all our minds. _Who was it now?_


	11. Chapter 11

All I see is pure blackness. What happened? _I'm dreaming. Why did I fall asleep? Was I knocked out? Or did I… I had no idea. _

I walked toward images appearing around me. They seemed too blurry to make out. Hold on a second... I could make out a familiar handsome, blue haired, waiter. He was… *GASP*

I turn around and look at the surrounding corpses lying on the ground. What could this mean?

I see a mysterious guy shooting a gun at my friends but me, what did I do? I ran away. I was left harmless, friends dead. How could I do that? I see… I know what I have to do.

The dream sequence ends and I see my fellow friend, Cress, hunched over me, almost tearing up.

"We need to get out of here!" Cress carries me up into his arms.

The others follow us behind.

We retrieve to an alley behind the local library, though the killer wasn't far behind.

Oh yeah. I should probably tell you who it was. But I think you already know, Kaito.

A gun shot, followed by Cilan falling over.

We surround him ducking from the bullets, hunched over waiting for his awakening.

I look around at my friends, tears in eyes. Cress holds me in, arms protecting me, eyes full of tears. For the first time, he wore his hair back.

_Could Cilan really be dead?_


	12. Chapter 12

Cilan was dead. How could Kaitio do this?

I start to stand up but Cress' hand prevents me from finishing my action.

"Miku, I love you," he says," and I **cannot** lose you."

He walks toward the gun shots and calls out" Kaito! Stop the firing!"

The noise ends.

"I started this so… let's finish this like men."

Kaito appears from the shadows.

"Finally," he grins.

The boys have an all-out fight. I start to stand up but I find Chili's arm blocking my face. He stares back at me, eyes full of tears. Hasn't this happened before? Yet again I find myself sitting back down.

Kaito knocks Cress to the ground. One more hit and Cress is finished. Kaito forms a fist.

"This is it," he smiles like a mad man," I finally get to kill the one who stole my love. I finally can kill Cress Striation."

Kaito strikes when lights blind his eyes. They seem to get closer so Cress rolls out of the way and- BOOM!

The window of the car rolls down.

What'd I miss?" Len announces," Wow must be a pretty big racoon I ran over."

I run over to Cress, who lies on the ground, slipping away from us.

I press my lips on his and after five seconds, I feel his lips kissing back.

Everything was perfect. I look back only to remember Cilan was shot.


	13. Chapter 13

A Day Later

We took Cilan to the hospital last night and the doctors have been running test on him. We still heard no results. Cilan still had a pulse the night he was shot, though it was very faint. The doctors told us he had a very slim chance of surviving a shot so deep into the skin.

We took turns visiting him until finally Chili and Cress came out with the news.

He was really gone.

We left as soon as we could though in the middle of the two automatic doors when one of the doctors came out running.

"He's still alive!" the doctor exclaimed.

We ran back in to see Cilan sitting in the bed, awake, not dead.

Things seemed to be ok after all.


	14. Chapter 14

The whole group headed home. Rin, Chili, Len, Cilan, Hilda, Cress, and I. Finally we were home. It seemed a long time since we'd been home but the truth was, we were here just last night. We sat down on the couch and Cress pulled me aside. He took my hand and led me into the other room.

"Thank you," I said, pulling him in for a hug.

He didn't end the hug just shot me a confused look.

"There's nothing to thank me for," he looks into my eyes," I love you. And I would do anything for you. I would never let anything happen to you, Miku. You are the love of my life. If I lost you, I might as well cook myself and serve me to my brothers to eat me."

I look at him feeling strange about what he just said.

He laughs lightly," Not the best excuse is it?"

"No," I lightly laugh looking into his eyes.

"Look I'm trying to say, I love you. Wait did I already say that?"

"Yes," I laugh," but I love you too.

He pulls me in for a kiss and I kiss him back.

Everything was perfect just how I wanted it to be. My life was the way I'd love it to be.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

A few years later, Cress finally asked me to marry him. Actually, the brothers proposed together. Chili to Rin, Cilan to Hilda, and obviously Cress to me. They made it a special event and on their birthday, too. We couldn't say no, and we didn't want to say no.

Now I have two children. A boy who takes looks after his father with my hair colour and eyes, and a girl who takes after me with Cress' colourings, Weston and Chelsea.

Len eventually got over the fact I'd never end up with him and started looking for options. He's now dating Iris.

My everyday life seemed to repeat itself in some ways.

Cress would always ask," honey! Where's the ketchup?" or honey where's the TV remote?" and every day it seemed to change.

My reply would always be," Right in front of you," and Chelsea would grab it and put it in his face while Weston jumped on his back, requesting a piggy-back-ride.

Every Christmas, Thanks Giving, Easter, and any other holiday that exists, we'd get together with the family.

Rin and Chili's kids, Rachael, Meagan, and Ashton, and Hilda's and Cilan's, Liz, would play with Cress and mine until dinner when Len and Iris would show up, "fashionably late". Len explained it the same way every year. "I was trying to save the element of surprise," he'd say. But Iris had told me it just took a while for Len to get his hair in the perfect style.

Life was good for us. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. And I will never forget the moment I met Cress. I was on a date will Kaito ,(which btw is dead) who cheated on me. To make him jealous, I'd rested my lips on the blue haired waiter who was our server. It was the best mistake I ever made because what do you know, I'm married to him now.

Cress and I had a perfect life. And we wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
